Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable sound equipment. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for receiving a sound signal from a mobile terminal and transmitting a control signal for controlling a terminal through wireless communication with the terminal.
Discussion of the Related Art
Sound equipment means a sound device for receiving a sound signal from a terminal and transmitting sound information collected through a microphone to the terminal. According to the related art, a portable sound equipment has employed a wired mechanism for receiving a sound signal by inserting a terminal in an ear jack of a terminal. Yet, in aspects of mobility and use convenience, the demand for portable sound equipments of wireless communication type is increasing recently.
Various portable sound equipments configured to be portable on user's body (e.g., a headphone type in shape of a band fit to a head, an ear-hung type, an ear-fit type, etc.) are being developed in consideration of portability.